Caixa de Ferramentas
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Em uma caixa de ferramentas, você acha tudo o que precisa para se consertar. Fix yourself forever. *Para o Projeto Fixação do 6v*
1. Além de Ser

**Disclaimer: **Nada é meu, a não ser a mente insana.

**N/A:** Todas essas fics são para o Projeto Fixação do 6v. Os tamanhos, gêneros e classificações serão variados, por isso - se alguém for ler - peço para consultar as indicações que colocarei no início. Os trechos de música são as bases de inspiração para as fics, conforme as regras do Projeto. Boa Leitura e obrigada por estar aqui!:)

**Título:** Além do ser

**Tamanho: **249 palavras.

**Gênero: **Amizade

**Classificação: **Livre

**Música: **Chasing Cars - Snow Pat

* * *

><p><strong>ALÉM DO SER<strong>

Os outros sempre esperaram muito dela, e ela sempre tentava ser aquilo que queriam que fosse. A criança simpática, com um sorriso sempre estampado na cara, pronta para sair em jornais e revistas do mundo bruxo ao lado do pai. A adolescente estilosa, modelo de beleza e carisma para qualquer uma que precisasse de inspiração. A adulta determinada e bondosa, que seguia os passos da mãe como principal símbolo de resistência e paixão de sua época.

Às vezes Lily olhava para trás e via que, realmente, poderia ter se tornado apenas aquilo que as pessoas queriam que fosse. Ela poderia ser alguém moldada pela sociedade e pela condição de seu nascimento, muito longe de ser a garota rebelde, engraçada e maluca que era longe das câmeras. Tinha consciência que não seria ela mesma se não fosse por _ele_. Por causa de Teddy, ela era muito mais do que as pessoas viam.

Quantas vezes ele fora atrás dela, levando-a para tomar sorvete em lugares esquecidos pela Londres trouxa – apenas para que pudesse respirar sem meia dúzia de jornalistas em volta? Quantas vezes ele a ajudarara a decidir quem eram seus verdadeiros amigos, e quem eram aqueles que só se aproximavam dela por causa do pai? Quantas vezes ele estivera lá, apenas para que ela pudesse ser quem quisesse ser? Ele sempre estava ali, e é por isso que ela olhava para aqueles olhos – ora azuis, ora laranjas, ora roxos – e via que tudo era, e o que deixou de ser.

_All that I am,**  
><strong>All that I ever was**  
><strong>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see._


	2. Just Asking  I Save me

**Título: **Just Asking (três partes)

**Música: **Speak Now, Taylor Swift **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I. Save Me<strong>  
><strong>

_I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely bargin' in<em>

-Licença?  
>Lily entrou timidamente pela porta e Victorie encarou-a irritada.<br>-Não é uma boa hora, Lily.  
>A garota mais nova procurou o olhar de Teddy. Ele parecia cansado e magoado. Seus olhos estavam mais escuros do que ela jamais lembrava-se de terem estado, mesmo clareando um pouquinho à chegada dela.<br>-É sim, Lily. - Ele disse, um pouco de vida aparecendo em sua face. Ele encarou Victorie. - É uma ótima hora, porque você realmente precisa pensar. E eu preciso sair daqui.  
>A loira se aproximou um passo dele.<br>-Teddy...  
>Mas ele não ouviu, seguindo para a porta e arrastando Lily com ele. Lá fora, no corredor, ele murmurou:<br>-Tenho sorte de te ter para me salvar.  
>E ela sorriu tristemente, sem saber como responder.<strong><br>**


	3. Just Asking II Tell me

**Título: **Just Asking (três partes)

**Música: **Speak Now, Taylor Swift **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>II. Tell Me<strong>

_On a white veil occasion_

-Qual foi o problema dessa vez?  
>A garota ruiva não pôde conter sua curiosidade, mesmo notando que o rosto de Teddy escureceu por uma fração de segundo. Ela ainda se sentia mal por ter interrompido a conversa dele com a namorada, mesmo que - segundo ele - tivesse 'salvado-o'.<br>-Victorie acha que não está mais certo eu continuar agindo como uma criança. - Ele suspirou, largando a colher do sorvete que comia e encarando os olhos quentes e castanhos dela. - Ela acha que está na hora de casarmos.  
>Lily abaixou o olhar, fitando a própria taça de sorvete.<br>-E você obviamente não quer.  
>-Não, é claro que não! Não estou pronto para casar ainda, Lily, isso é... estranho.<br>Ela o olhou, uma expressão curiosa no rosto.  
>-Acho que ela está certa.<br>Teddy pareceu surpreso.  
>-Por quê?<br>-Você tem que parar de agir como criança. - Ela riu, enquanto ele estendia a mão e agarrava a cereja de seu sundae. - Ei!


	4. Just Asking III Love me

**Título: **Just Asking (três partes)

**Música: **Speak Now, Taylor Swift **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>III. Love me<strong>

_But you are not the kind of boy_  
><em>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<em>

-Lily, posso falar com você?  
>Já era tarde, mas Lily costumava ficar lendo nas madrugadas verão. Precisava aproveitar o tempo que tinha, pois, durante as aulas, provas e tarefas eram tudo o que ocupava sua mente.<br>Ela levantou os olhos do livro para encarar a loira estonteante que entrava em seu quarto vestindo uma camisola curta. Às vezes, não era difícil de entender porque Teddy gostava tanto dela. Lily assentiu para a prima, que fechou a porta silenciosamente e se sentou na ponta de sua cama.  
>-Desculpa por hoje mais cedo, Lily, é que... - Ela passou a mão pelos fios loiros. - Não sei o que fazer com Teddy. Estamos namorando há tanto tempo, e eu simplesmente não posso mais me prender a ele. Você não acha que o casamento amadureceria ele?<br>A ruiva largou o livro, sentando-se em uma posição mais reta.  
>-Acho que ele deveria se casar, Vic. - Encarou os olhos azuis intensos da outra. - Mas não com você.<br>Victorie pareceu irritada.  
>-Por quê? - Perguntou, rude.<br>-Você simplesmente não é a garota certa para ele.  
>Internamente, Lily sabia quem era.<br>E Teddy também.


	5. Flagrant

**Título: **Flagrant (francês para 'ofuscante')

**Música: **Innocence, Avril Lavigne**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FLAGRANT<strong>

_This innocence is brilliant  
>I hope that it will stay<em>

Olhou no fundo dos olhos castanhos, sabendo que tinha feito a escolha certa. Observou o brilho neles, diferente de qualquer momento que os vira. As bordas, sempre um pouco mais escuras que o restante, escureceram ainda mais. O marrom profundo ia clareando conforme chegava ao centro, cortado por centelhas de um verde intenso e mesclas de um amarelo mais vivo. E tudo brilhava naquele momento, como ela, como o sorriso dela. Lily sempre sorria. Sempre o sorriso inocente, destacado pelas covinhas nas bochechas pálidas.**  
><strong>

_This moment is perfect  
>Please don't go away<em>

Se pudesse escolher, Teddy escolheria ficar ali, para sempre, observando as feições inocentes e joviais dela. Mas queria que dissesse algo, para quebrar o silêncio ansioso - mesmo que reconfortante. Precisava saber a resposta de Lily, era tudo o que importava, pois sabia que uma simples palavra que saísse daqueles lábios avermelhados mudaria sua vida.  
>Ele já fizera sua escolha. Bastava ela fazer a dela.<strong><br>**

_I need you now_

-Esse diamante é de verdade?  
>Foi tudo o que a voz doce dela pôde dizer, e Teddy teve que revirar os olhos.<br>-A minha resposta para a sua pergunta muda a sua resposta para a minha pergunta?  
>-Não. - Lily falou, com sinceridade, conservando o mesmo brilho malicioso nos olhos. - Mas muda a minha resposta para quem me fizer a pergunta que te fiz.<br>-Então você poderá responder, para quem te perguntar, que a futura senhora Lupin nunca usaria um anel que não fosse de diamante.  
>-Pode apostar que eu vou dizer.<br>E ela também escolhera.**  
><strong>


	6. Maldita Lily I Excessivo

**Título: **Maldita Lily (três partes)

**Música:** Sweet Child O'Mine - Guns n' Roses

* * *

><p><strong>I. Excessivo<strong>

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
>Where as a child I'd hide<em>

Cabelos vermelhos.

Excessivamente vermelhos.

Teddy gostava de brincar que eles eram vermelhos _demais_. Céus, Lily, você pegou muito sol!

Mas havia uma vantagem, no final. Ele sempre a achava mais rápido quando brincavam esconde-esconde. E, para um adolescente emburrado, quanto antes acabasse as brincadeiras infantis, melhor. Lily, porém, sempre fora uma criança insistente. De novo, Teddy, de novo!

Não adiantava resmungar, ameaçá-la ou querer fugir, ela sempre conseguia o que queria. Você não pode tomar mais sol, Lily, seus cabelos vão ficar mais vermelhos ainda! Ele tentava até mesmo usar os elementos naturais como desculpa. Não adiantava.

Lily lhe fazia uma careta infantil. Pelo menos são vermelhos, não azuis! Mostrava a língua e corria, e ele tinha que seguir o vermelho para encontrá-la.

Maldita Lily.


	7. Maldita Lily II Escurecido

**Título: **Maldita Lily (três partes)

**Música:** Sweet Child O'Mine - Guns n' Roses

* * *

><p><strong><strong>II. Escurecido<strong>  
><strong>

_And pray for the thunder  
>And the rain<br>To quietly pass me by_

Pior do que quando ela queria brincar no sol, era quando queria brincar na chuva.

Porque o vermelho molhava e escurecia, e ficava mais difícil de encontrá-la. Além de que... Só não se esconda atrás de árvores, Lily, por causa dos relâmpagos!

Lily corria pelas árvores do bosque d'A Toca, ignorando completamente os avisos dele. Teddy a amaldiçoava, molhando seus cabelos que se tingiam logo de cinza, a cor da chuva. E a seguia, tentando enxergar através da água que escorria e procurando o vermelho escurecido. A risada dela ecoava no silêncio.

Horas e horas, e cada vez que a achava, ela queria de novo. Não aguentava mais o som dos trovões em seus ouvidos, e pedia para que a chuva acabasse. Não, Lily, não quero...

Ela abria um sorriso travesso. Só mais uma vez, Teddy, ou eu conto para a minha mãe! E pior que a diabinha contava mesmo. Ginny conhecia o jeito da filha, mas não tinha outra opção a não ser deixá-la com Teddy.

Maldita Lily.**  
><strong>


	8. Maldita Lily III Brilhantes

**Título: **Maldita Lily (três partes)

**Música:** Sweet Child O'Mine - Guns n' Roses

* * *

><p><strong>III. Brilhantes<strong>

_Oh, oh, oh  
>Sweet child o' mine<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Sweet love of mine<em>

O tempo sempre passa, e Teddy acredita que seja para a sanidade das pessoas.

Deixara para trás sua adolescência e, com isso, as horas que corria atrás de Lily. Casara com Victorie, tinha agora sua família e era isso que importava. Lily às vezes os visitava, quando estava de férias da escola. Como está em Hogwarts, Lily?

Ela crescera, agora seu sorriso estava mais maduro e os cabelos longos e brilhantes. Dava de ombros. O de sempre, acho, nada novo. E sorria mais uma vez, encantando a todos.

Ele reparava nela, é claro. Era logo uma moça e Teddy amava Victorie, mas aqueles cabelos de Lily o fascinavam. Parou de tomar sol por um tempo também, né?

Passava as mãos nos cabelos, sem saber que o provocava, e ria mais um pouco. E você resolveu ser normal! Sabe que castanho não fica tão mal em você... Teddy fazia uma careta. Só usava castanho porque Victorie pedia.

Mas ela ria de novo e ele se distraia. Como era mais fácil quando só precisava a perseguir pelos jardins. Como era mais fácil quando era apenas uma criança e saía de seus pensamentos.

Maldita Lily.


End file.
